


The struggles of being an artist

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Concerts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: It was by far the most hardest day of their life when performing.~~~There are some facts based on actual happenings of seventeen members.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The struggles of being an artist

**Author's Note:**

> So I've mixed the two events for this story~  
> 1\. Seungcheol and Jeonghan- Ode to you  
> 2.Hoshi- Ideal cut.
> 
> Again only the two members leaving mid concert and hoshi dislocating his shoulder is true but the rest of the story is made up.  
> And I don't know how concerts work so I just made up on my own on how it is.
> 
> Thank you!  
> Enjoy!

It was a concert night, which usually lasts for up to 4 hours.

The concert was half way through already and the members were so tired. They were currently backstage for 15 minutes and all 13 of them were seated or some were laying down while the staff milled around them fanning them and massaging their shoulders, arms and legs.

Vernon was in a similar condition. Just because he was always a chill person, his emotions weren't openly portrayed, even if he was in very much pain he would still give off a cool vibe.

Even now Vernon was having a really hard time while his arms and wrists were aching so much and his head giving off a splinting pain. But he still sat there helping Jun by massaging his head as he laid down with his head on Vernon's lap. Jun and the rest of hyung line especially were really tired and in pain.

Right then a couple of staff rushed over to one of the members as both Jun and Vernon looked ahead in confusion and worry. Vernon stopped a staff member and asked him what was going on.

"Seungcheol-ssi has passed out, and even Jeonghan-ssi is also in lot of pain and he has also cried a bit."

Vernon and Jun both got up immediately and went towards them as other members also gathered around.

"Manager-nim, give us a few minutes alone." Hoshi said as he asked the staff to excuse them for a moment. The staff left the 13 boys alone.

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan were sweating too much and breathing hard.

"Hyungs go back home, you both are not performing at the expense of your health!" Woozi said as he cradled Seungcheol's hair while one of his hand was wrapped around his shoulder. Seungcheol had woken up after a few drops of water was sprinkled on his face.

Both of them looked at the other members. Both of them were really tired and could just fall over but also because they were both the eldest they didn't want to leave the kids on their own. It would be difficult to fill in their lines and their place in choreo.

Vernon sighed out at the scene before him. He knew that they wouldn't leave if they didn't force them emotionally.

Vernon moved forward and sat down in front of Jeonghan, he took Jeonghan's hands in his and spoke, " Do you trust us?"

The rest of the members looked confused at his actions.

"Noni..?" Jeonghan dragged his voice as his face scrunched up.

"Do you trust us that we can take care of ourselves? Do you trust us that we can carry this concert ahead?"

Both the elders looked shocked while the rest of the members looked proud of him. They knew this could lead them to go.

"Its not that Sol, rather it would be really difficult for you people to cover our parts in choreo and lines, we don't want to put that burden on our dongsangs." Seungcheol sighed out while running his hands on his face.

"Hyung again I'll ask the same thing, do you trust us? Yes or No?"

"Sollie it's not that we don't trust you, but it will be inconvenient for everyone, for you guys as members and for all the carats who came to looks at us, we can't let them down." Jeonghan said frustration pouring out from his voice.

"Hyung, they would want you to take care of your health as well, they would want you to take care and not get hurt." Minghao stated, sitting beside Vernon.

"Remember hyung you should enjoy performing and not be compelled to perform when you dont want to." Mingyu voiced quietly.

"We care more about your health than if carats would be sad without your presence, no offence but I'm not gonna risk having both of you unwell than go and sing or dance on stage when you both can pass out any moment." Dino said as tears gathered in his eyes at seeing all his hyungs not in a good shape.

"Carats would want your health to come before your performance." Wonwoo declared in the end. His feature softened due to fatigue.

"Go on Cheollie, Hannie leave, we will take care over here." Joshua said as he pulled both of them up and asked the staff toward them away.

Both the elders looked at each other, talking through their eyes, "Thank you, really." Jeonghan choked out.

"I'll still be here with them." Joshua spoke giving both of them encouraging smiles and waved them bye.

The rest of the members nodded and waved them away as well.

"Thank you Guys, they needed to go. Now let's get to work" Hoshi smiled at them as a few of them sat on the sofa and others on the ground as they discussed their new moves and positions and who takes whose lines.

~~~  
They were on stage when the pain started getting worse in his hands. He couldn't move them without wincing and that thankfully went unnoticed by others as all of them was focused on getting the performance right.

Vernon knew it was a bad idea to continue performing but there was no way he could ask to leave now, it wouldn't be ideal as two members are already away.

The performance soon got over as they all went backstage again for 5 minutes.

The energy was back in the air as everyone cheered for their successful performance, they were talking and joking with each other as Vernon went over to one of the staff. 

"Noona, please tape my hands and arms." Vernon said as he sat down on a chair and removed his shirt so she could tape his arms. She took a tape and started taping at required places.

"You okay Vernon?" She asked as she continued doing her job.

"It started paining." He said quietly not wanting to make an issue.

"You sure are an hypocrite Vernon, sending your hyungs away because they were in pain but you would continue to put performance before your health."

"Its not that Noona, you know it would get difficult if I leave as well." He said in an are you kidding me tone.

"I know Vernon but I hope you could take care of yourself better." She sighed out as she finished taping his arms and wrists.

"I'm fine Noona." He gave her a soft smile a she gave a sad one in return.

He went back towards the members and most of them were ready in their positions and setting their mikes up properly and getting their make ups touched up.

It was chaotic with 10 members rushing around and doing this but this gave Vernon enough time to go on his place without anyone noticing his hands were taped. If they see they will for sure stop him from going out there.

This performance was gonna go on continuously for 20 minutes and once he goes up he can't come down.

With that thought he became confident in order to show the carats their best performance.

~~~  
Performing was becoming difficult not just because of a small stinging pain in his arms but also because he had a bad head ache for he had taken a pill earlier that day but it wasn't of any use as his head throbbed under the bright lights and loud sounds.

This was the last performance which ended with Chuck. The choreo for this song was difficult as it involved a lot of arm, hand and shoulder movement and he noticed at the last few minutes Hoshi bent down holding his shoulder and as soon as the song ended he ran back stage.

The other members gave their thanks and went back as well, hurrying down the steps as Woozi and Joshua ran to find Hoshi.

Vernon was tired and it was the most tired he has been in life.

They all went to see Hoshi and he was sitting there getting his shoulders taped and some pain relief cream being applied on his arms and shoulders as some staff members massaged him.

The members were really worried because there was no way that they would let Hoshi go back on stage after his arm got dislocated.

They were still set for 30 minutes of performance before they took a break of 30 minutes while the carats watched their VCR after which they had their encore.

Vernon sat down a single sofa massaging his head. He really needed to take another pill if he wants to continue performing,he went up to find a staff member who was a nurse.

"Hyung I took a pill for headache earlier today, its paining again shall I take one more?" Vernon questioned the man as he stood there thinking if it could be better.

"There is nothing else you could do except taking a pill now anyways. Tell me if it gets worse." He warned before giving another pill to Vernon.

He murmured a small thanks and drank the pill and went back to sit on the sofa. He closed his eyes for few minutes. Even if he wants to he couldn't even think of not going up there as it was just 10 members now without Hoshi performing. Vernon felt bad at even thinking of dropping out as it would really be a great burden on other members. So he just rested his head against the couch not thinking of anything.

"Seventeen, you have to go up again in 10 minutes." A staff member shouted as Vernon went to get changed to another set of his tonight's costume.

And finally the members were back in position apart from Hoshi who still didn't get a clear sign from the medic to go back on stage again.

The members went up and made a comment on how they would be performing with 10 members. The carats were really understanding and shouted a yes and get well soon.

The members took their position and started performing, they interacted with carats for 15 minutes in between and then finished with a don't wanna cry, which again set a blaze Vernon's pain in his hands and head. His head was spinning while he bowed dow.

The members went down after they bowed.

Vernon straight up went to a washroom as he felt that he would puke. He rushed into a stall and dry heaved into the bowl. When he felt better he got up rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. The very exhausted Vernon dragged himself towards a room where the members were talking really loudly but it was the only room with the comfortable couch, he nudged dino to get up and sit elsewhere and then he laid down on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep while blocking out the loud voices of members with a cushion.

Very soon he felt someone shaking him, gosh he has to perform again? He wants to sleep! "Already?" Vernon cried out as he shut his eyes tightly. Thinking of all possible ways he could avoid getting up.

"No Sollie, we still have 25 minutes, don't worry I came to ask if you wanted to eat something. You have not eaten for long baby?" Joshua questioned him in English. His voice giving off concerning vibes as he rested his hand on Vernon's forehead feeling it a bit warm.

"No Josh I'm fine, I just want to sleep." Vernon opened his eyes to look at his hyung as a tear fell out of his eyes. Joshua's heart broke at his brother's sight. He gave a sad smile to his dongsang.

"Ok baby, sleep then. I'll ask others not to disturb you." Josh kissed his forehead as he lulled him back to sleep, he put a blanket on Vernon and dimmed the lights in this room and asked other members to come out of that room. He shut the door on his way out.

Vernon was really grateful at the sudden quietness and peace that flooded in his system as he drifted back to a well needed nap.

~~~  
"Why did you ask us to come out hyung?" Dino whined a he sat on the chair in the huge hall as all the other members were seated here as well.

"Vernon wanted to sleep and he looked really tired, I figured he could use some quietness since you people were really loud in there." Joshua said as he sat down beside Hsohi who immediately rested his head on Joshua's shoulder. Joshua cupped Hoshi's cheek and kissed his hair.

The other members got worried for Vernon's health since he rarely ever wanted to take a nap when concerts were going on.

"Is he okay?" Jun asked concern washing over his face.

"I don't know, he looked bad." Joshua sighed out as he rested his head against Hoshi's.

The members were exhausted and now one of them not being well wasn't that new to them, it's like they knew more members would fall sick.

"You go and take some rest as well Hyung." Seungkwan prompted as Joshua mumbled a small 'no, I'm fine' but soon fell asleep in that very position.

Seugkwan thought of how his members were going through so much and how much they do to just give a good performance to carats. He was worried for all his brothers but more than that he was angry at the few haters who hated on his brothers, who hated on them, on seventeen. He got angry that people didn't see how much they struggled to put on a smile when they are so worn out. He knew his team deserves more credit and with those thoughts he sighed out and stood up sitting down beside DK. He rested his head on DK's lap and fell asleep soon after due to the comfortable motion of DK's hands on his scalp and hair.

~~~  
Vernon was woken up by Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"Yess?" Vernond drawled out as his eyes were still closed as he found his hands wrapping around Wonwoo's waist who sat on the sofa and snuggled against him.

Wonwoo and Mingyu cooed at their cute dongsang and their hip hop unit maknae, Mingyu kissed Vernon's hair as Wonwoo ran his fingers through Vernon's scalp.

"Wake up baby, we have to go get ready for encore." Wonwoo told as he kept his fingers moving in rhythmic motion on his scalp.

Vernon only groaned at the reality crashing on him as he groaned out loud and stretched his arms up as he sat up resting his head on Wonwoo's arms. 

Wonwoo felt the warm feeling on Vernon's body and realised that he was having a fever.

Vernon previously had removed his shirt and now he was only in his tank top as both the members saw the tape on Vernon's arms. They were troubled at its sight because he had sprained his wrist a couple months back and since then he hasn't felt pain there. They looked at each other previously remembering how Joshua said Vernon looked bad.

"Noni?" Mingyu asked concern sounding in his voice.

"Your hand was paining so much and you didn't tell us baby? Why?" Mingyu questioned softly as he picked Vernon up and sat themselves down on the ground.

Vernon who was very much awake now, "I didn't want to worry anyone." He whispered as he looked at his hyungs afraid that they would be mad at him.

"Dont worry Sollie we are not mad at you, just tell us if it pains a lot." Wonwoo told with a soft smile knowing that it was no use asking vernon to stop performing because they knew he wouldn't listen, Vernon nodded back at them as he got up, wore his shirt and went out to change in his encore clothes.

The two hip hop unit members looked at each other thinking how their maknae was struggling and if it was as bad as it looked.

Wonwoo bought his dongsang closer to himself and voiced comforting words and hugged him for a few seconds as Mingyu flashed him a thankful smile and Wonwoo gave his in return. Both, then got up to join the others.

This was surely one of the most difficult concert for them. Both mentally and physically.

The members were all up and running around getting their make up fixed. Vernon felt a lot better after that rest but he was still having a slight head ache and it felt like pins were sticking in his hands but apart from that he didnt feel like he would puke again. 

He was changing his clothes and getting his hair and makeup adjusted while Woozi was feeding him a granola bar.

"You better Noni?" Woozi questioned giving him a bottle of water.

"Yeah." Vernon smiled at Woozi and got up to wear his shoes.

The other members looked quite fresh as well. Vernon guessed everyone needed this rest just as much as he did.

Hoshi also decided to go back on stage after his medic cleared him and asked him not to move his shoulders a lot and even taped them.

The members did a group hug and went back on stage for the encore.

It soon became enjoyable and members played around and they fed on the energy that carats were providing them and after 40 minutes which went by in a flash they gave their final bow and waved at the carats as the slides closed before them.

The more energetic members ran inside while the more tired ones dragged themselves in among which was Vernon.

He felt too giddy with both pain that started building up in his hands and head again and relief that the concert was over after such difficulties.

He looked at the members screaming and cheering around him. He smiled at his brothers, he was finally at peace that they could go back home to hyungs and cuddle and sleep but before any of that could happen, Vernon's legs gave out and he passed out in Minghao's arms that held Vernon and Minghao screamed for the other members as silence washed over Vernon and he fell into a deep sleep.

 _It was over._  
~~~

Mingyu rushed over to them and picked Vernon up and laid him on the wheely bed while some one called the medic.

The staff rushed around the members setting up Vernon on an IV and glucose drip as he didn't wake up when water was sprinkled on him.

Dino and Seungkwan huddled around Jun and DK as they teared up at their brother.

Joshua was seated beside Vernon while wonwoo went to speak with the manager.

Hoshi and Woozi sat on the couch snuggling for warmth and comfort, while looking at their dongsang who laid at the single bed with wires sticking in his hands.

The drip would take another 40 minutes hence the members got up to change their clothes but at a time two members always stayed with Vernon.

Soon everyone was seated in their comfy clothes with snacks in their hands and Joshua cuddled up against DK who was massaging Joshua's head.

Vernon still hadn't woken up but the doctor said it was fine since he might be too tired to wake up. The members then each took a chance to get themselves check up as well by a doctor so something like this didn't happen.

When Vernon finished his drip the doctor told that they could go back to the hotel. Mingyu piggybacked Vernon to their car as the members dvided themselves comfortably in three cars and went back to their temporary home in Osaka.

~~~  
When the members reached their hotel they went upstairs, and firstly they walked into Seungcheol and Jeonghan's shared room.

The two members were shocked at their sudden presence but even more so shocked at the unconscious Vernon as he was lowered on to Jeonghan's bed and soon the eldest two hugged each of them and settled back on the bed cuddling against Vernon.

The members filled them in on what happened and the two got guilty, that because of them the others couldn't leave but they were reassured by others and soon they moved to the hall after Wonwoo helped change Vernon's clothes and Mingyu carried him again. And they all slept while being cuckooned in a huge cuddle pile with the most important people in their lives.

When Vernon woke up later that night as everyone lay asleep, he smiled at the presence of his brothers and ruffled Dino's hair who laid his head on Vernon's stomach and then snuggled against Seungkwan who was next to him.

 _'Nothing else matters when all of them are together.'_ That was Vernon's last thought as he dived into a deep sleep again, this time warmth and comfort enveloping his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked it!!  
> with that I would also like to say that please don't hate on any group as you don't know how far they struggle behind the scenes to appear well before their fans. If you dont support any group then it's fine but dont hate on them!!  
> You can think how they might feel when they work so hard and sometimes risk their health just to receive hate from mean people!
> 
> And most of all, you are only a carat when you like all 13 members!! Hating on any one of them would straight out remove you from this fandom.
> 
> So love and support seventeen coz they work so hard for carats!!  
> They deserve so much more!!
> 
> Byee! And thank you so much for reading this not only the story but this particular note♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Thank you♡♡♡♡


End file.
